


reckless goes to the mmis diner and gets pegged by lacie (with a huge strap on)

by BagelJam



Series: roblox myths oneshots [3]
Category: 1980s (American), Capitalism (Postmodern), Diners - Fandom, Roblox, Roblox Myths - Fandom, Service Industry - Fandom
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Intense, Please Don't Take This Seriously, Workplace Relationship, blue is twerking over the fryer, floolip is also there, lacie has a good time, mmis best friend group is trying to eat while lacie pegs reckless in the booth next t them, realroom is a victim of emotional harassment, sakurism watches this go down and tries not to barf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BagelJam/pseuds/BagelJam
Summary: this is not... my highest moment in life.
Relationships: reckIesshavok/LACIEISFUN
Series: roblox myths oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806088
Kudos: 7





	reckless goes to the mmis diner and gets pegged by lacie (with a huge strap on)

**Author's Note:**

> have fun bitches
> 
> reckless wrote like one line in this ok

It was a dark and stormy night. The wind blew mercilessly at the forest cleaved in half by a single concrete road. A car breezes through the rain. Its headlights the only indication of anything man-made in this dense, packed forest.

The car drives along this road for a long time, until the bright neon lights of a diner can be seen in the distance. The car drives into the parking lot and parks itself near the entrance. From the car emerges a young man wearing a long trenchcoat and sporting dashing teashades and a sleek black trilby. He closes the door of the car and walks towards the diner.

He enters the diner, a rush of warm diner air and the smell of stale coffee assaults his senses. He readjusts his glasses, scanning the diner, taking inventory of those present. A young woman with black hair and a comically large sketchbook and another young woman wearing a traffic cone are seated at the bar. A group of friends converse at a booth. One of them appears to be a professional turtle thief. The young man sighs and finds a booth to sit at behind the group of friends talking.

"Welcome to the Mythsman Diner!"

The young man jumps and turns to the source of the voice. An individual with... 19 hats and somehow three different hairstyles meshed together wearing a diner waitress outfit had noiselessly appeared in front of the young man. He looked at her tag, which read _XxlitpowerfulgirlxX_.

"What can I get you today?" She asked innocently.

The young man adjusts his glasses. "I'll just have a cherry soda."

"Gotcha! And what name will be going with that soda?"

"Oh- Er, just 'Reckless', ma'am." He stutters, clearing his throat nervously.

"Alright Reckless, cherry soda coming up!" And with that, she exited for the kitchen. Reckless continued to look around the diner as if he was expecting someone. He decided to drift his attention over to the kitchen. He could hear some sort of conversation going on.

"-And he's still twerking over the fucking fryer, oh my god."

"It's fine, just leave him."

"I can't put the fucking fries in if his ass is flapping over the baskets, dumbass!"

...He decides to turn his attention elsewhere.

He opens up his notebook and opens to a random page out of boredom. However, he accidentally manages to land on the one (1) page that has a very vivid and clear drawing of two very large boobies.

He immediately squeals in embarrassment and pockets the notebook, hoping that the three people in the booth behind him didn't notice.

They did notice. And they were all staring very intensely at him.

"Oh my god, Reckless you pervert." The turtle thief says. The other two at the table collapse into intense giggle fits. Reckless mentally screams.

As he turns back, a hand slams itself on his utensils. Sending the spoon flying into the sketchbook woman's milkshake. Causing a huge spill all over whatever she was drawing. Reckless looks up and is met with a very intense stare from a very attractive woman wearing a comically large black socialite hat and a mysterious black and white masquerade mask.

"Hey, Reckless..." She speaks in a low sultry voice. Eliciting a whimper of surprise from Reckless.

"H-hey, Lacie." Reckless meekly replies, like a SIMP. Lacie giggles at his simpiness. Reckless feels something poking his knee, he glances under the table to see... A very large plastic penis touching his knee.

"You like it?" Lacie hums, tracing a finger on Reckless's jawline. He gulps. She was wearing a strap. Its girth was comically oversized, and detail, great. only the best of the best strap-on blacksmiths could’ve crafted such elegance. Its color seemed to shift from a neon pink into rose quartz, and its curves and bumps are elegantly shaped. Lacie moves into the light, fully exposing the strap-on. The yellowish diner light seemed to give the strap-on a volatile shine.

"Wha... Wait, what- Lacie, I-" Reckless stutters nervously, unable to tear his eyes away from the voluptuous and girthy strap-on. Lacie then grabs Reckless by the shoulders and throws him onto the table.

"You want this, don't you..." She whispers into his ear. Reckless squeals from the sudden physical force and the added embarrassment of being publicly rough-housed in a diner... With people...

Reckless nervously stutters. "Y-yes." he breathlessly responds, sweating profusely.

Lacie immediately rips off his extremely expensive Gucci pants and begins pegging him aggressively. It's like, really intense. Reckless makes a lot of noises.

"What the fuck is happening behind us." The turtle thief says as Lacie throws Reckless across the diner and into a potted plant.

"I... I really could not tell you, Turtle." One friend says. He takes a very long sip from his mug (which is filled with liquified wannabe myths).

"Thanks, Truffles. Real helpful." A girl with a nameplate saying 'Solstice - cool mmis dev' on it.

Truffles feigns hurt at that statement, as the pegging reaches a new level of intensity.

The sketchbook girl actually throws up on the floor after trying to look away from the intense pegging. The chefs in the kitchen watch in disgust from the window.

"Should we tell the manager?"

"He's too busy twerking over the fryers. So no."

Suddenly, the entire diner begins to shake, as a portal opens up above it. From the air, Corruptication crashes through the roof of the diner. Dianoetic lands on top of her, crushing her trachea.

"MYTH COMMUNITY POLICE-"

"Dia, both of us left the myth community..."

"... EX-MYTH COMMUNITY POLICE, HANDS IN THE AIR!"

Lacie immediately drops Reckless and puts her hands in the air, but then grabs a nearby gun and shoots Dia in the arm.

"You'll never take me alive!" She screams, activating the rocket boosters in the strap-on and blasting off into space.

"GET HER!" Corr screams, stomping over Reckless's limp body in pursuit of Lacie.

And then, after the night calms down, Reckless decides he's had enough of crazy, and promptly returns home.


End file.
